This invention generally relates to apparatus, such as a floor scrubber, for treating a floor surface. In particular, the apparatus as herein disclosed is regarded as involving three distinct inventions, including an improved head assembly, an improved operating control system, and an improved squeegee assembly, the improved head assembly constituting the invention claimed herein.
Floor scrubbers are typically classified in terms of the cleaning path width defined by the laterally outermost extent of the scrub brushes relative to the forward direction of travel of the floor scrubber. Conventional floor scrubbers are manufactured to sweep a cleaning path of fixed width. Choosing the right floor scrubber depends largely on the floor space and obstructions in the floor plan of the area being cleaned. A scrubber having a large cleaning path width is used to clean large, open floor spaces while a scrubber having a narrower cleaning path width is used to scrub in tight areas and narrow aisles.
Conventional floor scrubbers also have a control system in electrical connection with the various operating components of the scrubber. A handle is provided for grasping by the operator to maneuver the scrubber. The scrubbers are typically provided with a drive motor for self-propelling the scrubber to move over the floor surface being cleaned, and a traverse switch unit for operating the scrubber between an idle mode and a traverse mode in which the motor is operated to self-propel the scrubber. One disadvantage of these conventional floor scrubbers is that the traverse switch unit is mounted on the scrubber separate from the handle, requiring the operator to let go of the handle while switching the scrubber from the traverse mode to the idle mode, increasing the risk of impacting the scrubber into a wall or other obstacle.
Finally, conventional floor scrubbers typically include a squeegee assembly for sweeping dirty solution from the floor surface and directing the dirty solution to a recovery system that suctions the dirty solution from the floor surface, leaving a clean floor. One disadvantage associated with conventional floor scrubbers is that the blades of the squeegee assembly are secured thereto by multiple screw fasteners, making replacement of the blades time consuming and cumbersome. Also, the squeegee assemblies of these conventional floor scrubbers have guide wheels that extend radially outward beyond the lateral ends of the blades for guiding the assembly along walls. However, the guide wheels typically leave a gap between the blades and the wall so that dirty solution remains on the floor surface adjacent the wall.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention is the provision of improvements in an apparatus for treating a floor surface; the provision of such apparatus having a cleaning path of adjustable width; the provision of such apparatus having a brush head assembly that is selectively positionable for varying the cleaning path width of the apparatus; and the provision of such apparatus in which the brush head assembly is easy to position in a desired angular orientation relative to the apparatus to correspond to a desired cleaning path width.
Apparatus of the present invention for treating the surface of a floor generally comprises a wheeled vehicle having a generally central vertical longitudinal plane. A lift unit is mounted on the wheeled vehicle and is capable of up and down movement in the central vertical longitudinal plane of the vehicle. A floor surface treating unit is carried by the lift unit generally underneath the lift unit and has an elongate head. The head has a pivotal connection with the lift unit for rotation of the head on a generally vertical pivot axis in the plane and generally at the center of length of the head for rotation of the head on the pivot axis to different angular positions with respect to the plane of the wheeled vehicle. A locking mechanism associated with the lift unit and the floor surface treating unit releasably locks the head in a selected angular position.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.